


Candlelight

by LeesaPerrie



Series: 2008 Advent Calendar Fics [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie





	Candlelight

**Candlelight  
by Leesa Perrie**

_Set Season 1_

For much of her life the night had been lit by stars or moons or fire, with candlelight her favourite of these. The warm glow reminded her of pleasant evenings spent with family and friends, passing on the old tales, making up new ones, or singing songs and dancing.

Yet candles were so much more than just a light in the darkness and memories of belonging. They were also full of symbols, used in the ceremonies of her people with each colour and each scent having a place, a meaning, and she cherished this most of all.

 

Yellow scented with liddin blossom was used to celebrate the birth of a child. Red scented with the rich smell of lavilna, a rare and heady flower, was used for the Bonding Ceremony. Green scented with hako, a fragrance not unlike freshly tilled soil, was used at the time of planting. Blue scented with kuri fruit was used at the time of harvest. White scented with the pure clean smell of kivim was used for the Ring Ceremony, and was forever linked with the tears of mourning in her mind.

Then there were the cream ones that held no special scent, for daily use. Plain, and yet so vital as lights in their homes, especially on the darkest of nights, when no moon or stars shone down upon them. 

But here in her new home, it was not candlelight that lit her room at night. Instead, the foreign and bright Ancestral lights of the city did, flowing through her window in a disconcerting manner that made it hard to sleep. Heavy drapes would have solved the problem, yet something kept her from adding them. Perhaps it was a wish to embrace the city with all its inherent strangeness; to adapt to her new chosen path.

The day she awoke to a light that no longer seemed so bright or strange, she knew that even with her people living on the Mainland, so near and yet so far from her, this was the place she was meant to be; her new home.

The End 


End file.
